


Dark Dirty Secret.

by Cindy_Svensson



Series: Dark Dirty Secret [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret worth the guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Dirty Secret.

Sneaking away to her lover after work was never hard, not per see. She never left early, never missed appointments with friends or co-workers; no one had reason to suspect anything. But Darcy she knew she was a bad liar, and if anyone really took notice of the lab assistant, they would see how she carried a dark secret, one that made her eyes twitch and limbs stiff.

The secret was worth it though, because as soon as she walked into the right alley and spoke the incantation, all tension melted away. There was a door only she could see and that only she could open. Her lover was a suspicious one, but she didn’t mind. That’s not one of his traits she had a problem with.

No. Anyone on in America, and in most parts of Earth, knew the troublesome parts of Loki’s personality. He was pretentious, selfish and cruel, with intention to rule humanity (or destroy, depending on his mood).

Darcy tells herself she’s only doing it to occupy him, to keep him off the street. But she knows that’s a lie; if she thought so, the guilt she felt would be different, not a liar’s guilt, instead a martyr’s pain.

 _’Betrayer, deceiver,’_ her conscience hissed to her as she pulled the liesmith in for a kiss. But it didn’t speak of Loki. It spoke of her.

“Let go,” Loki insisted, curling his fingers inside her until she screamed.

“Let go of your rules, of your useless morals. Be mine. Completely.”

And she did, she always did.


End file.
